


Difference in Opinion

by Oswald4thewin



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald4thewin/pseuds/Oswald4thewin
Summary: Sanvers Week, Day 2: High School AU





	Difference in Opinion

Alex sighed, propping her head up on her fist as she gazed out the window with glazed eyes. Why she had chosen an ethics class for her credit currently seemed like the worst decision she had made for a while. The class seemed to focus more on informing of the difference in classic societies and less in the modern day ethics like she had hoped. 

 

Today’s lesson was no less boring as the teacher, an older white man with a boring standard life based off the pictures on his desk, was rambling about the dangers of cultural mixing and its effects on the way of life.  Groaning Alex flipped her notebook open and started to doodle a flying figure with a cape when her boredom was interrupted.

 

“Excuse me sir?” The speaker raised their hand, making it easy for Alex to identify the speaker. It was the new transfer student, Maggie something or other.

 

The teacher, clearly surprised at having someone pay attention, nodded at the new girl. “Yes Miss Sawyer? Did you have a question?”

She nodded, her brunette hair bobbing softly in its curls. “Yes sir, I was wondering what your thoughts on the Alien Amnesty act are? Do you think it will have a similar effect of humans over reacting and worrying their culture will be absorbed?”

 

Alex was aghast, how could she ask something so open so easily? The Alien Amnesty Act was all most people were talking about. But the way she has worded that...Alex found herself speaking before she even knew she planned to. 

“Well wouldn’t you be worried? I mean they are aliens after all, most of them are probably dangerous. I think people worry less about their sunday routine being destroyed, and more about aliens attacking their children for no reason.”

 

Maggie turned, her eyes locking on Alex’s with intensity. “You think all aliens are dangerous? What about Superman? He’s an alien and he helps people. Lex Luthor has caused more damage and he’s human. That seems a little closed minded to assume that most aliens are dangerous. Have you ever thought that some of them might be trying to  _ escape _ something terrible?”

 

Alex scoffed, “They are aliens, we don’t know what their culture or ethics-” With this she waved her hand at the teacher who still stood there stunned. “Are even like? And many of them have powers, that doesn’t make it fair for the humans who are just trying to live their life. I think even you would get rather uncomfortable if your bagger and the grocery store could read your mind.”

 

Across the room Maggie rolled her eyes, a scoff of her own, “That’s very entitled of you to assume they don’t have their own wars and problems on their planets.” She was saved from having to say more by the bell ringing. 

 

The teacher, still shocked at the argument just sat at his desk as the scuffle of students filled the room. Alex, shoving her books quickly in her bag haphazardly zipped it shut, a piece of paper getting snagged as she threw it over her shoulder. All but running from the room she tried to avoid carmel eyes, but no such luck. 

 

“Danvers!” The voice called out, easily heard even in the crowded hall. Alex stopped, allowing her backpack to fall off her shoulder and down near her feet as she turned with a groan.

 

“What do you want Sawyer? I’m too tired to continue this argument, and I have to get to AP Bio anyways.” Alex met Maggie’s eyes, fighting to ignore the fact that a part of her actually did want to keep talking with Maggie. 

 

On Maggie’s side, she too studied Alex’s face, wondering why she had called out at the taller girl when her opinions seemed so ridged. To lighten the mood she smiled, “Oh don’t be that way, I thought we were having a friendly debate is all. I just wanted to say I’ll see you tomorrow in class, bring your A game.” Winking, Maggie shouldered her own back back and turned away quickly disappearing in the crowd and leaving Alex wondering if future arguments would leave her this confused and, not that she would ever admit it out loud, slightly horny.


End file.
